dreamemulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
Glitches
There are many glitches that can happen in LSD, ranging from slightly humorous or stupid to devastating game devastation. What constitutes as a glitch? A glitch would be, by definition, a common pratfall of pretty much every videogame in history. An error in the programming not intended by the designer(s) that can cause facets of a videogame to go haywire (In LSD's case this is generally with the textures and certain objects). Examples of known glitches *Mix-mashed textures that look corrupted beyond the shadow of a doubt, making everything look like an over-saturated 3D Atari game. Sometimes textures from other areas (Happy Town, Violence District, etc. . . .) appear on other objects, this is thought to be an issue with the texture algorithm being overloaded when played for too long without saving. When this happens the dreams are reported to be consistently short. *Parts of the game turning invisible, like the piers at the Violence District. *Being linked and having your character teleported into the ground or higher up in the air, sometimes causing a fall animation (That one may be intentional). *Walking in the streams of water and falling (Usually near the ship where the creek begins, and reportedly near the waterfall) *Different characters becoming corrupted/changing/swapping (Like with the Giant Baby losing its head). Not to mention boxed-out (Blocked) objects: Lions, fetuses, Buddhas, and what have you. You can hear them, even the fetus boxes spin, but that's about it. *Being teleported to areas with no programmed ground and immediately falling to your death (The building from Violence District may be intentional, but being linked to the foreground in the Clockwork Machines seems to be a mistake) * This is more of an exploit, but there's a glitch that can be manipulated to move the player past walls and anything with collision through a combination of directional buttons. ** In the Violence District on the dock around Ghost Sailor if you go to the very end, turn around, walk, and turn right you can start to walk though the fence, you can start to walk around on the part of the map. Around 30 steps out you will fall and the dream will end. So far it has only been known to occur on pSX, and ePSXfn. *In more extreme cases, events and objects from other areas can mix together. The video below is a good example. *Flickering/Flashing water textures. This happens consistently in emulated versions of the game. How to glitch in your game (emulation only): Glitches can appear after level the timer is broken. After that the game may start to lag and the dream can end very fast or become infinity. A good glitch location is Sun Faces Heave. When you can feel real game lag, the dream can accidentally end. When you start another day, the game will try to load textures of glitched places. The game will then load textures of glitched place in every location. Dreams can became very short and the dream chart may become insane! Textures may cause lag and behave weirdly. But if you go to the location of the glitched textures being loaded in, you will see normal textures for it as it would normally appear, kanji, downer, sexual or original. After you leave, other locations in the game will continue to load last texture for glitched place and so on. As for the proper glitch texture, it is near unknown how to trigger it, but: use ePSXe emulator on mobile and put audio delay into Minimal, graphics into x2, Disiring with neon on. Then try to play game. It not promised that you will see this glitch in this time. Exploit glitch explained: You can move your character past walls and fences. Today its known how to do this. Buttons R1 and L1 on PS1 controller making your character turn left or right over his shoulder. This control feature looks not very useful. But that option was added to test textures and Locations. So, this glitch now is an exploit. How to do this? It hard. You need a lot of practice. Start from Moonlight Tower fence, located in top of this location. This fence guarding you from falling down of a tower. But it to thin, so it easiest place to glitch it First: make your character standing very close for a wall ( maybe fence ). Check, that fence or wall is in left from your character. Stay maximal close to left wall, and look straight forward. Then press one by one buttons "Move Forward" and button R1. ( Easier on mobile emulator. On PC you need to learn keyboard value of R1 or L1. ) Lets continue. Press move forward, then release it fast, and when your character making step press and hold R1. Release R1. Then continued doing this: forward,R1, forward, R1, forward, R1. And so on. Dont forget to save your game. First glitch make me 80 attempts. Ok, continue pressing move forward and R1, until you see, that your character very-very close to a wall, or in it. Now play attention. If your character already in wall, never go left or right, only straight. Pressing move forward and R1 making your character turning right very slowly, that helps you go through the wall. Now, if your character always stucking and warping to another area, you found texture hitbox. Very careful - listen: Now, prepare your fingers ( only on phone this way ). You need to press "move forward", "run", and R1 together. In one time hold them all and you will be able to go past the walls. If that doesnt helps try another way: hold "move forward" and click very fast R1 and "run" together. You need 5 or more attempts. After that you will go past wall. But that still not promised, if you playing on PC. Gallery LSD Dream Emulator worst glitch ever Screenshot_20191008-012617.jpg|Glitch in Violence District Screenshot_20191008-012205.jpg|Glitch texture in Natural World Screenshot_20191008-012729.jpg|Bright moon cottage glitch Screenshot_20191008-012225.jpg|Doubleface glitch after Moonlight tower in sexual Textures Screenshot 20191008-011413.jpg|Bright moon cottage glitched with moonlight tower sexual textures. Screenshot_20191008-012119.jpg|Crazy bright moon cottage glitch Screenshot_20191008-012931.jpg|Flesh Tunnels glitched with sun Faces Heave. That video down here will show you how to get past walls. Category:Gameplay Elements